User blog:King Ryan The Legend/Public Apology: Ishmael, Caterina, Mark, Peter, Taylor, Johnny Matthew, Joseph, Blake, Hannah and Richard
Ishmael I am truly and deeply sorry for lying about your wife and the attacks against you..It shouldn't have went on and if I can I wish to have the chance to buy you a drink and maybe put this behind us. Im also sorry for the amount of socks because I admit it was stupid and not clearly thought out since your smart and lastly im sorry I set you up and betrayed the trust between us...You deserved better than what I did and I regret it I truly do and I hope this can get over us because I respect you deeply and whole heartedly but ill understand if you don't accept because why should you? after all ive done. Caterina and his other wives Cat I am sorry I bluffed and lied to draw Ish out...It was incredibly bad and very rude on my part for just lying that you guys died and wanted Ish to surrender. I have to realize it wasn't easy and foolish of me to go after your loving husband for he is a great military leader and knows movements and lies and simple bull like I pulled. Caterina I am so sorry and I hope we can start over like it never happened like it was a dream so pleaser find this as sincere and heart felt. Matthew Matthew...I do admit ive done bad things against you and last night we both said last goodbyes and I understand and realize I screwed up badly and never will be respected but I tell you from our history I can pull my self out of these situations so find it in your heart and soul to finally forgive me for my crimes and the past. In truly tell you I understand that you don't think its sincere but look through words and look at what we did together..we have a great chance of a future. Again im sorry I hurt you in the past and now...I truly hope we can work this out and become friends but this time with no end. Hannah & Richard Ah my aunt and friend Hannah...we never fought much but after this week I have to apologize for hurting your family and I care about you deeply and I wished that things never happened the way they did because we had a great past I mean we went through so much and I still care and respect you even though im an idiot and a coward so find it in your heart to forgive again so we could possibly look back at our past and laugh at the good times. Richard you were an awesome guy and I cried when you left because my lvl of respect had no bounds and I will remember the courage you had in the divison. I want you both to forgive me and let this go away so we all can be on good terms and finally have this behind us. Peter & Mark To be frank we had times together and we got along but during this I threw you guys to the dogs and after the fact I was devastated and sought forgiveness but never had it and Peter im sorry I was rude and nasty towards you and Ishmael because while all this was going on I was plotting and I failed and that the truth so Im here now answering for my crimes and what ive done to you so please accept my deepest apologies and let me return so I can rebuild as a better man. mark we are ok out of Rp and after all this I shouldn't have messaged you about it after the incident so we couldn't be at this point. I also ask you to accept my apology for the mistakes ive made and I do hope we can start over so we can be better friends with no bad past. Johnny This apology is long overdue friend and I saw screens I took of our words and I still hate myself for it since I lost every ounce of respect and care from you and from what I said..i didn't mean afterwords but I accept the private rank and ill be better at my attitude and I swear to never plot or kill any member again and I apologize for all the acts of insanity and war and my recent attacks on you all. Johnny I deeply respect you sir and that night I admit I was going through things in real and that's no excuse to take it out on you or others and I realize ive destroyed my chances but I truly tell you I can re prove myself to you and the other high ranking officers if you let me, Please accept my apology and let me show you that a man so low can change his ways. Joseph Ah my old ex brother Tyler or Joe...But I did accuse you of a lot and never stopped and realized I did it myself and I realize I was the worst for Swiss and we and our differences and we fought for reasons that I remember as child arguments but we could finally be friends and not worry about that anymore I mean I know its hard to change but I truly can try and do it and for what its worth...im sorry I disrespected you those years and months ago for I had no place to give my judgment and I hope e can get through all this and become friends again. Blake I admit we had our fights Blake and I lied to you and disobeyed and make socks against you but I can tell you I saw my mistakes even if it was small and stupid but I want you to know that we can start over and leave all the past behind and work on the future and not fight small things like we did. Blake I say this out of honesty but I care for you man and I wish we can talk more and be friends again so I hope you can accept this as a worthy apology. Taylor Ah Taylor my old but violent frenemy I do wish are friends now and not bickering over this again and we can talk about the saints and ACDC and Nickleback and other things like Dogs doing funny crap but im getting ahead of myself. We had quite a past in the months leading and after and I truly tell you I hated you at first and after I cared about ya and wanted friendship even though I was in bad business and you were the one who put me down and I respect you per the comments in the meeting message earlier: I truly respect you in and out of RP nand your a Class A soldier whos very good but sometimes violent but who isn't? I hope we can hang out again and well I was thinking on a Saints Fanon Wiki and you Co. Founder but ill understand if you have bitter feelings over what I did and with that I say im sorry for the actions I made and against you. Raped Bluffs This was very very uncalled for and wont ever happen again on my part for again it was idiotic and stupid of me to bring up a topic such as that and I hope that can definitely go away. I know ive been a bad man but find it in your heart of heart and souls or spirits to forgive me and give me that chance to make it right: Please allow my Redemption. Thank you. Category:Blog posts